


Crouch, Bind, Set

by emmykay



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, High School, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: "Why are you talking to me?" "You should tell me your name if you want this conversation to keep going.""Sekizan Takuya."  "So, Sekizan, you interested in sports?  You ever think about playing rugby?"Three years of friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "crouch, bind, set” - the scrum engagement sequence as called by the referee.

"Hey!"

Takuya turned to see a shorter, dark-haired boy that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, to chase him to the shoe lockers. Not small by any means, just that most people were shorter than he was.

"Hachiouji Mutsumi, class 1-C," the dark-haired boy introduced himself, smiling so his rounded cheeks squinched his eyes closed. 

There was a beat. "Why are you talking to me?"

Hachiouji's smile grew wider. "You should tell me your name if you want this conversation to keep going."

"Sekizan Takuya." Then, reluctantly, "Class 1-D."

"So, Sekizan, you interested in sports?" 

This kind of focused, friendly interest was a bit unsettling. "Why?"

"You're a big guy, look athletic - you ever think about playing rugby?"

"Rugby? I don't know -"

"It's cool," Hachiouji said. "I played in middle school, and it's easy to pick up. Fun. There's a practice in about ten minutes on the pitch behind the school - why don't you have a look and if you like it, join."

"I was thinking about soccer club - " 

"See you there!" But it was too late, Hachiouji was off trying to recruit somebody else.

* * *

From what Takuya could see, Hachiouji was a self-appointed first year ambassador for the rugby team. He had flown about to all of the first year classes, trying to convince other boys to join.

The soccer rep didn't have that kind of hustle. Takuya respected the hustle. He respected it enough to actually go to the field and see what this sport was about. 

Once Takuya got the rectangular, what-might-have-been-grass-at-one-time-but-now-just-looked like-dirt pitch, with the worn shed beside it, he saw that Hachiouji was there with a couple of other people. Hachiouji introduced them as Matsu and Kamo.

It was a practice game, Hachiouji said. Hachiouji explained the positions, the plays, the kinds of tackling, with a kind of deprecating amusement at his own enthusiasm. 

Takuya saw the running, the passing, the tackling and the very deliberate laying down of the ball over the try line. None of this 'getting in or near the area' to get a score. He itched to get his hands on the oddly-shaped ball, to test himself against the other players.

Hachiouji looked at him, rounded cheeks pushing his eyes into merry crescent-moons. Takuya wondered why. Those smiling eyes looked downward, knowingly. Takuya followed them down to his own unconsciously flexing hands.

* * *

They walked home, realizing they both lived in the same direction. 

"What position do you think you want?" Takuya asked.

"Realistically, I'm not fast or agile enough to be a back, so I gotta be in the scrum. Not big enough to be a prop. Since there isn't anybody right now who's the right size to match me, being a lock is out. Maybe hooker." Hachiouji's eyes twinkled as they curved upward. "How do I tell my mom I want to be one?"

Turned out, Hachiouji didn't live very far from Takuya's house. Hachiouji chatted about playing rugby in middle school. Once they approached the house, the door burst open and a whirlwind of bodies flung themselves at Hachiouji. "Big Bro! Big Bro!"

"My little brothers," Hachiouji introduced over the clamor.

"Right," Takuya said, finally able to discern that it was really only two elementary school age kids and not half a dozen that were making all the noise. "I can see why you're not afraid to play rugby."

"What?" Hachiouji said, and then looked down at his brothers. He began to laugh. "You don't have any?"

"No. I'm the only one."

"Mu!" a voice called from the side of the house. "Come inside! It's dinner time already!" 

"Ma, I - "

"Is that a friend?" A face appeared in a window. Same soft cheeks, same eyes that squinched shut with a smile. "Hello!" She waved, a ladle in her hand. 

Takuya, helpless, waved back. 

"Ma - " Hachiouji began.

She addressed Takuya directly. "Would you like to come for dinner? It's curry. I made a lot." 

Hachiouji looked at Takuya, rueful. "You want to stay for dinner?" He leaned to the side and whispered, "You don't have to. I mean, don't think you have to stay just because my mom made too much curry. She always makes too much."

Mrs. Hachiouji sighed. "Since your sister started college, I can't quite cut down the portions. Besides, you like my curry. Your friend will help, right?"

Hachiouji nudged Takuya. "You should leave now, unless you want four helpings and a side order of extra helpings."

"No, I mean, it's good. I could eat, if it's no trouble."

"Your parents aren't waiting for you or anything?" Mrs. Hachiouji asked. "I could call them."

"They both work," Takuya said. 

"Ah, well, how do you feel about curry?" Hachiouji asked.

"I like curry."

"Ma! Sekizan's staying!" Hachiouji raised his voice.

Mrs. Hachiouji's voice was filled with a kind of maternal and hostess-y pleasure as she said, "And don't forget to wash your hands! Every one of you!"

* * *

"Congratulations on making the team," Hachiouji said. They were standing in the club room, after nearly everyone had left after the practice. Tomorrow would be their first game with Keijo and the captain wanted everyone to be well-rested.

"Thanks," Takuya replied. He looked down at the new red and black-striped team jersey that lay in front of both of them, conscious of Hachiouji's eyes on him. Worried about Hachiouji's potential jealousy. He gripped his right wrist with his left hand, nervous. "You think it looks okay?"

Reaching forward, Hachiouji lightly rubbed the button on the front of the v-neck between his thumb and forefinger. "Rubber buttons. The real deal." He picked up the shirt and held it out. He considered. "A little old-fashioned maybe. But it'll look real sharp tomorrow when you're on the pitch. I mean, in the three seconds you wear it before it gets dirty." He grinned as he placed the garment back down on the table.

"I meant - a first year with no experience playing with everyone else? You've played so much more than I have -"

"Ah. That." Hachiouji said, "Number 8. That's a great position for you. You're good. You try hard. You've done everything they've asked."

"I want to play with you, Hachiouji - "

"I'll make it." A shrug dismissed the concern. "There weren't any slots that would have worked for me. I gotta grow a little more. And they'd never kick out an upperclassman for a first year. Anyway, if the captain thinks you're ready, you are."

Takuya allowed himself a small smile, his hand relaxing on his wrist. "When I become captain, if someone's good enough, they'll make the team, no matter what year."

"When you become captain, huh?"

"I will."

Hachiouji sighed. "Then I guess I better become vice-captain, otherwise, it won't be any fun."

* * *

The next day, as the captain was calling for the players to line up so they could walk out on the wet and muddy field against Keijo, Takuya touched the button at his throat. He thought about Hachiouji's expression. About Hachiouji.

_The real deal._

* * *

Their defeat was Keijo was more than a defeat. It was humiliating. The differences in scores so astronomically bad, it appeared more like the scorekeeper was drunk than a real game score.

It really brought it to mind that Jinko was a no-account public school that just happened to have a rugby team. That they were scrubs. That their seniors didn't seem to give a shit if they won or lost as they laughed off the game. That they didn't have a real coach. Hell, they didn't even have an advisor who bothered to show up.

He wept in anguish over the crashing of his dream, over the possibility that they even had a chance. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sekizan." Hachiouji's voice was soft.

"Don't tell me to stop crying."

"No."

"We're better than this."

"You are."

"We need to practice more. Gotta try harder."

"Yes."

Takuya picked up a dropped tackle dummy. "Now."

There was a bare moment of hesitation and then, "Okay." Hachiouji took the tackle dummy from Takuya and braced himself.

And in the rain, and the mud, and the sweat that kept pouring into their eyes, they practiced.

* * *

Hachiouji was always ready to practice, and to practice for as long as Takuya was willing. Which was as long as possible.

And after, they might go to Hachiouji's house, or a diner, or stay way late in the club room. With or without Matsu and Kamo or the other first years. Wherever they were, they dreamed together. They dreamed about how much better the team could be, how they would run the club, what kind of coach would be ideal, as they watched rugby videos on the internet, read books and magazines, leafed through catalogs for products they couldn't possibly afford.

* * *

Takuya, Kamo and Matsu were being seated at a diner not far from school when they heard the voices. 

"Have you seen him?" one asked. "The one with the curls?"

"Sekizan?" scoffed another, her voice deeper than the previous. 

The rugby players all froze, staring at each other. Takuya's eyes widened, and then narrowed, a silent threat. Matsu and Kamo were looking at a mirror that wrapped around half the diner. The speakers were a group of girls behind a big pillar.

The second speaker was a girl with twin pigtails tied up in ribbons. "Sure he's pretty. But he's rugby-sexual. You won't have a chance against those weird white balls. Now, Matsu, he's like, casual cool to hang out with - " 

Kamo nudged Matsu, who couldn't hide his grin.

"I like Kamo, he's cute," said a curvaceous bleached blond. "He's in my homeroom."

Matsu returned the nudge, nearly flattening a grinning Kamo.

"You're the size of two of him!" said Twin-tails.

"Sekizan," repeated the very first speaker, a small girl with luxurious raven curls down her back.

"Nah," said the tallest one, her short bob enhancing her sparkling dark eyes. "Hachiouji."

"Hachiouji?" asked the other three in united disbelief.

"But, he's kinda big - " said Twin-tails.

"And he's messy-looking - " said Raven Curls.

"And you can never see his eyes," said Bleached Blonde.

"Hachiouji," repeated Short Bob, firmly. "He's got those eyes because he's always smiling. Who wants to date a grump? As for him being big - he's not small, but he works out, so he's in pretty good shape. He's no Sekizan, but he's got that big neck and a firm butt--"

Matsu and Kamo looked at each other and then at Takuya, mouthing "Firm butt."

"--he's always so nice. Friendly. Funny. Someone to take home to the parents. I bet he'd be a great boyfriend and such a great dad."

There was a moment of silence while both groups considered.

"I suppose it isn't worth it, though. I mean. If Hachiouji doesn't have a girlfriend, it's because of rugby, and if it's not rugby, then he's got Sekizan." Short Bob sighed longingly.

Twin-tails giggled. "Hachiouji and Sekizan. Nice." She giggled again.

So engrossed in their eavesdropping, the rugby players didn't hear the footsteps behind them until they were just about on top of them.

"Oi! Sekizan!" called Hachiouji. "I'm glad I found you!"

The girls burst into shrieks of astonishment as they stared around the diner. 

Sliding into the booth, Hachiouji frowned. "Hey, what's going on here?" He snitched a few of Takuya's fries.

"We just found out that you got a firm butt and that you and Taku are - " Kamo blurted.

"Never mind," Takuya said, shaking his head. He aimed a quelling look at Kamo and Matsu. There was no way he could explain any of this to Hachiouji.

* * *

"Check it out!" Hachiouji said to Takuya, patting a new-looking garment against his chest. "Beauty, right? My game jersey."

"It's a little tight," Takuya frowned.

"Says you. They're all a little tight. Keeps the other side from grabbing them, right?"

"Shirt grabbing by the opposite side to slow another player is illegal," Takuya said.

"Not technically. It's really only grabbing above the shoulders that's dangerous." Hachiouji said, "I see you've read the rulebook."

"Yeah." Takuya said. "I've read it a bunch of times now. And nowhere in there does it say anything about the buttons on the shirt having to be rubber."

Hachiouji sighed. "There's rules, and then what people traditionally do. I'm a doer."

Takuya smiled. "Yeah, you are." He reached forward and with the tip of one finger, circled the outer rim of the button at the V of Hachiouji's throat. "The real deal."

There was the flare of light in Hachiouji's wide-open eyes and a sudden, bright blush on his cheeks that Takuya would remember for a long, long time.

* * *

"Button up your shirt," Takuya was telling a first year as they walked over to Keijo for their second game with them in as many years.

"You button up your own shirt," Hachiouji said.

"You should button yours, too," Takuya countered. "Being neater is better."

"I can't help it," Hachiouji replied, defensive. "My neck is too big - "

"I'm sure they're looking, checking us out. We don't want Keijo thinking we're scrubs."

"Maybe if I keep my shirt open, some of Keijo's team will start ogling." Hachiouji grinned. "Maybe it'll throw them off."

"It'll be your firm butt that distracts them, Hachiouji," Kamo said, having long ago been unable to keep from reliving the moment from the diner with everyone he knew.

"My firm ass is gonna be up against a lock's shoulders. No way Keijo's gonna have a chance to be distracted by it," Hachiouji said.

"We want to throw them off with our bodies, not throw them off because they're looking at our bodies," Takuya said, firmly.

"As long as the effect is the same, eh?" Matsu said, coming forward to joke with them.

"Nah, it's Taku's ass Taira wants to see- " Kamo said, blithely.

"If Sekizan's ass makes it over the try line while he's carrying the ball, I think that's something everyone can enjoy." Hachiouji grinned. "That's called a win-win."

* * *

They lost in a stunner of a game against Keijo. 83-7.

The third years, as they had previously, laughed it off. Takuya had pulled away from the rest of the team the minute they reached their home pitch, his tears dried on his cheeks. Hachiouji followed, as if knowing what was on his mind, making sure to grab a tackle dummy on the way.

"Next year," Takuya vowed. "Next year, it's going to be different."

* * *

Hachiouji later commented, "The effect of our fine asses was not as great as anticipated."

* * *

It was a new year; the old boys had graduated. There were new interesting recruits, Takuya and Hachiouji were now running the club, and there was the now-regular game against Keijo.

They entered the game with a plan, with a hope it would be different.

It was not different, they lost miserably.

* * *

"We were kids, thinking we could do it ourselves. Too proud, too blind, too stupid and full of shit to know any better."

Takuya stood at the outdoor basin, washing his face, feeling the cool water over his hot and dusty face. He couldn't look, but he felt Hachiouji settle down on the concrete ledge of the basin.

Hachiouji sounded disappointed. Takuya didn't know what to say, or how to respond. He was the captain, it was all on him how the team turned out. He was not supposed to let this happen. Not again. It was supposed to be different.

"We didn't know anything."

Hearing failure from Hachiouji. That was the last thing Takuya wanted. He didn't know how to say everything he wanted to say. He opened his mouth, and what came out was, "Mutsumi. I'm sorry."

Hachiouji looked at him, his face somber. Takuya noticed that when Hachiouji wasn't smiling, his eyes pulled down at the corners, as if always a little sad.

"Sekizan, I'm sorry. I wanted to give you more - a win - I wanted to win. But for you, too. After all this, you should have what you want."

"Yeah, I wanted that, too." Takuya scrubbed the last of the moisture off his face. He looked at Hachiouji squarely in the eyes. "You introduced me to rugby. I want to share a win with you. And the thing is, I want more than a win, I want to play with you, for as long as I can."

"Ah. Sekizan." Hachiouji's breath came out in a long exhale, a barest glimmer of moisture in the downturned corners of his eyes, his body soft and unguarded.

They heard footsteps behind them. They scrambled to stand, hurrying in an unspoken agreement, honed by years worth of familiarity, to humble themselves before someone who looked like they could genuinely help.

"Komori-san! What time should we be on the field?" Takuya asked, gripping his right wrist with his left hand.

"Five." Komori walked off, briskly.

Takuya looked over at Hachiouji. "Five am, huh?"

Hachiouji smiled, wiping at the corners of his eyes. "Meet you at four, if you're ready."

"It wouldn't be any fun without you."

And the look Hachiouji gave him, with his eyes squinched up over his rounded cheeks - that was something Takuya would give up almost anything for.


End file.
